A Birthday Night
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: A birthday gift for a special one. Rose was dragged by Lissa to attend Christian's friend's birthday party. Alex, the birthday guy, had a strange habit regarding a very delicious chocolate cake and as we all know, Rose loves chocolate. One-shot. M to be safe.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**This is for you,, :***

**I hope you like it and wish you all the happiness**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, it was an idea and now it became a reality, I thought as I brushed my brown hair in front of my mirror.

I looked good. The eyeliner complementing my brown eyes perfectly. The hint of blusher on my cheeks, and the lipgloss was of a perfect shade of pink.

My black dress was wrapped around my body at the right places. My hips and breasts looking even better. I smirked, like I needed that. My black heels were the last touch before I left the room with my own load of confident.

"Rose, you're getting late, c'mon."

"I don't know why are dragging me to this. I don't know the guy."

"Because it's gonna be fun." Se repeated. "And you need that. A lot."

I just sighed and decided to ignore her, after all I said yes.

We left the house together to get in Christian's, her boyfriend's, car. And he drove us to the house where the birthday party was taking place.

"Rose, this is Alex. Alex, this is Rose, my best friend."

"It's great to meet you, miss." He said as he kissed the back of my hand.

I flushed and nodded. "Thanks. Pleasure all mine." I said and handed him the wrapped box with the clip I bought when Lissa dragged me to shopping the other day inside it.

A song started to play and Lissa squealed. "It's our song, Christian." And she pulled his hand leaving me with Alex alone.

I looked back at Alex still openmouthed. "I think my best friend just ditched me for a song."

He chuckled. "And I think it's my lucky night."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really."

He grinned widely. "Of course, I'm in the presence of a princess."

I glared at him before remembering that it was his birthday and his house. "Who said I'm princess. Princess are so soft and spoiled. I'm not that."

He smirked a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "As you like your majesty. You're the queen then."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said turned around and tried to find some place away from his burning looks. The way his eyes roamed over my bare skin, my black cladded body wasn't something I enjoyed at that time from a stranger I met for the first time.

He followed me. "Hey, Rose, wait." He said as his hand held my shoulder. I stopped and turned to him. He grinned like it was okay for him to touch my naked shoulder. Such a cocky someone he was.

"What?"

"It's your first time here. I thought you need a tour or something."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

He looked around. "So here is the deal, I already celebrated my birthday with my family like a week ago. This was my best friend idea and I couldn't stop him." He shrugged.

I nodded for him to continue but the look of boredom on my face betrayed me.

"Mini sandwiches, Miss." Said one of the waiters roaming the house with a tray of mini sandwiches on his hand.

I looked at it raising a brow. "No sweets?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll tell someone to bring them for you."

But Alex shook his head. "It's okay, I'll take care of that."

"As you like, sir." Said the waiter and left us.

"Hey, that was-"

"What? Lovely, nice of me? You're very welcome." He said that smirking proudly.

"How about rude and nosy?" I suggested and he laughed.

"Oh c'mon, I said I'm gonna take care of that, didn't I?"

I crossed my arms looking everywhere but at him.

"How about a big juicy chocolate cake." He started.

My eyes were back to him the second I heard chocolate. "I'm listening."

He smirked, rested his hand on the small of my back leading me somewhere in the house. "You see my dear, I've this habit. Crazy habit if I may say so myself."

"Yea?" I asked as I walked with him out of the big hall where people were gathering.

"It's about a big chocolate cake that I couldn't taste in my fifteenth birthday cause some guys had a fight. So every year I get one and eat it. Alone."

I burst out laughing thinking he was kidding.

"I'm serious. I don't share it with anyone. But I can make an exception this year. Only for you, your majesty." And he shamelessly winked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Show it to me."

"Just show?" He said and winked again.

I rolled my eyes. "You said you're sharing, I'm holding you to that."

He laughed before nodding. "Sure, sure. This way." And he led me to the stairs.

I looked at him with a confused look. "You keep your cake upstairs?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I've a small fridge there, besides, you're not expecting me to leave it in the main kitchen with all the people around. I said I never shared it."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot." And I kept walking with him till we found a door at the end of the hall.

"Here." He said grinning before opening the door to his, shockingly, bedroom. "After you."

I smirked and walked in before sitting on his bed. "Where is it?" I asked.

He nodded and walked to a small fridge at the corner of the room. "But I have to warn you." He then started whispering. "It's too delicious."

I chuckled and waited to taste the promised dessert.

He took it out of the fridge and I gasped. Chocolate cake, covered chocolate souse, and cut strawberries topping it. My mouth began watering.

"I see that you like the view." He said and winked before closing the door of the fridge and then the door to his room.

Indeed I liked the view and I am not just talking about the cake.

He came and joined me on the bed putting the plate on the coffee table next to us with one fork next to it. I was about to lean over him to get to the cake but he wrapped his arm around my waist stopping me.

I looked at him smirking. I could feel his body heat seeping through the fabric."You said you're sharing this."

He nodded. "Yea. You just can't have it that fast. It'd be a shock." He winked before taking a strawberry off the top of the cake and held it close to my lips.

I opened my mouth and bit feeling the juices of the fruit filling my mouth. The taste of chocolate and strawberry was amazing and I moaned loudly and he smirked.

"Good, huh?"

I nodded. "When you said you don't share it, I thought it was a joke but now I understand better. I won't share it even with Lissa."

So we sat there talking and enjoying our dessert forgetting all about the party and the guests downstairs.

"Hmmmmmm. I could kiss you right at this moment." I joked once I swallowed the last of the delicious mixture.

"Okay." He said and smirked.

"What?"

"You can kiss me." He said and licked his lips.

"Hey." I complained. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, so you are afraid now."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Prove it. Kiss me. Or you're just a chicken."

That did it. "I'm not." I said and pressed my lips on his.

They were soft and felt good and delicious. Hints of chocolate and strawberries the only reminder of our previous actions before it turned us to the new position we took.

I was straddling his hips, parts of my thighs exposed as the dress slid higher. One of his arms wrapped around my waist

pushing me closer as his other was supporting his weight.

I wasn't sure what was happening but I didn't want to stop and if his grip was any indicator I thought he didn't want me to stop too.

The kiss was becoming deeper and my body was being set on fire and all I want was his body pressed on mine and my lips on his.

I managed unbuttoning his shirt and he got my permission before sliding my dress off. Articles of clothes were now in a pile next to the bed as I was lying there under him.

My nails leaving scratches as his hands roam on my body exploring it. My lips parted to let my moans out with no permission from my brain. His lips were hotter than fire when they were touching my naked body. When they were kissing and sucking on my hard nipples leaving more wetness between my thighs.

And finally it was him filling me to the brim.

The look of shock on his face as he felt my tightness. The loud groan he let after I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned.

All of it was just pure bless.

His gentle yet firm thrusts were a mind blowing thing and I couldn't get enough.

And too soon for my taste it ended and we were coming together in a mind blowing orgasms shocked our bodies to the root of our spines.

"Wow." He breathed deeply before pulling himself out and off my body then lied on his back, he wrapped his arms around my body and pulled my to his chest. Absentminded I traced lines on his bare chest as I breathed deeply trying to get my vitals back to normal.

"Yeah, wow." I murmured.

"I heard some about your energy and passion from Christian, now I think all that was underestimating." He told me as he brushed my hair with his gentle fingers.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself too." I teased back before he pressed his lips on my forehead.

"Thanks." He replied before I fell asleep in his arms.

I wasn't sure what time it was but I remembered waking up to him in his pants peeking through the door, only his bare back facing me. The door was only ajar and it seemed like he didn't want whoever was at the other end of the door to see me. Well, I couldn't blame him since I was naked under the covers that weren't that tight around my body.

"Yea, as I said, I've to take care of somethings." He replied. "Thanks for taking care of everything, man. I owe you one."

"Yea, big time." Said the guy at the other end of the door before he said bye and left. Alex closed the door behind him turned around and smiled to me.

"Your majesty, you're all awake."

I stuck my tongue out before pulling the cover over my head. "Nooo, I'm asleep."

He chuckled before he came to join me in the bed. "How do you feel? You need anything?"

"I'm okay. I'm not some weak fragile girl."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know. I was just being a good host."

I burst out laughing. "I think you did enough already."

He smirked. "That was just the tip of the iceberg."

..

..

It was a night of magic but Alex woke up alone the next morning. Rose wasn't sleeping there next to him anymore.

..

..

And there was alot of future to look out for..

..

..

The end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that was it..**

**I hope that was a good enought and i hope i could get you more..**

**..**

**hope you guys would like it too..**

**Be happy safe and in love..**


End file.
